nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Season One
Season One of Nashville premiered on ABC on October 10, 2012 and concluded on May 22, 2013. The season mainly focuses in a feud between Rayna Jaymes (Connie Britton), a legendary country music superstar, whose star begins fading and Juliette Barnes (Hayden Panettiere), the young and sexy future of country music. Between their feud, there's a political plot with Teddy Conrad (Eric Close, Rayna's husband, who wants to become Mayor with Lamar Wyatt's (Powers Boothe) help against an old family friend Coleman Carlisle (Robert Wisdom). While all this happens in the spotlights of Nashville, Scarlett O'Connor (Clare Bowen) starts to write songs with her friend, Gunnar Scott (Sam Palladio) to become, maybe, a new country music star, despite the jealousy of her boyfriend Avery Barkley (Jonathan Jackson), a musician aspiring to make money with his band in Nashville. Cast Main Cast * Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes (21/21) * Connie Britton as Rayna Jaymes (21/21) * Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor (21/21) * Eric Close as Teddy Conrad (21/21) * Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne (21/21) * Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley (21/21) * Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott (21/21) * Robert Wisdom as Coleman Carlisle (14/21) * Powers Boothe as Lamar Wyatt (17/21) Guest Stars *Judith Hoag as Tandy Wyatt (17/21) *Lennon Stella as Maddie Conrad (16/21) *Maisy Stella as Daphne Conrad (16/21) *Sylvia Jefferies as Jolene Barnes (14/21) *Kimberly Williams-Paisley as Margaret "Peggy" Kenter (13/21) *Michiel Huisman as Liam McGuinnis (8/21) *Rya Kihlstedt as Marilyn Rhodes (8/21) *Nicholas Strong as J.T. (8/21) *J.D. Souther as Watty White (7/21) *Chloe Bennet as Hailey (7/21) *Jay Hernandez as Dante Rivas (6/21) *Chris Carmack as Will Lexington (6/21) *Tilky Montgomery Jones as Sean Butler (5/21) *Wyclef Jean as Dominic Wells (5/21) *Susan Misner as Stacey (5/21) *Burgess Jenkins as Randy Roberts (3/21) *Afton C. Williamson as Makena (3/21) *Daniel Buran as Cy (3/21) *David Clayton Rogers as Jason Scott (3/21) *Yara Martinez as Carmen Gonzalez (2/21) *Ming-Na Wen as Calista Reeve (1/21) *Chris Young as Himself (1/21) *Brantley Gilbert as Himself (1/21) *Rhoda Griffis as Jane Rawlings (1/21) *Vince Gill as Himself (1/21) *Dan Auerbach as Himself (1/21) *Kip Moore as Herself (1/21) *Katie Couric as Herself (1/21) *Brad Paisley as Himself (1/21) Co-Stars *David Alford as Bucky (21/21) *Kourtney Hansen as Emily (19/21) *Ed Amatrudo as Glenn Goodman (14/21) *Todd Truley as Marshall Evans (11/21) *Melvin Ray Kearney II as Bo (10/21) *Jeremy Childs as Albert (7/21) *J. Karen Thomas as Audrey Carlisle (4/21) *Josh Ventura as Jack Nelson (4/21) *Tiffany Morgan as Jeanne (4/21) *Jake Speck as Steve (4/21) *Anne Holt as Anne Holt (3/21) *Erin McCarley as Adria (3/21) *Craig Stark as Kent (3/21) *Boo Arnold as Brock Butler (2/21) *JJ Rodgers as Deb Butler (2/21) *Matthew Cornwell as Mitch (2/21) *Stevie Ray Dillimore as Tour Manager (2/21) *Roberto Larriviere as Stage Director (2/21) *David de Vries as Bob Grill (2/21) *Derek Krantz as Handsome Man (1/21) Episodes Episode List Specials U.S. ratings Albums released in or during the Season *The Music of Nashville (Season 1, Volume 1) *The Music of Nashville (Season 1, Volume 2) Videos Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Content